


Pipe Dreams by CopperiiSulfate [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: In his dreams, Sion is all of the above and none of the above, irrelevant and inconsequent.





	Pipe Dreams by CopperiiSulfate [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pipe dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/277683) by [copperiisulfate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperiisulfate/pseuds/copperiisulfate). 



> Originally posted on Livejournal 2011

**Title** : Pipe Dreams  
 **Author** : CopperiiSulfate  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : No. 6  
 **Character** : Nezumi/Shion  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Warnings** : Author Chose not to use Archive Warnings, Mentions of past deaths and violence.  
 **Summary** : In his dreams, Sion is all of the above and none of the above, irrelevant and inconsequent.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/277683/)  
**Length** 0:05:14  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Pipe%20Dreams%20by%20Copperiisulfate.mp3)  



End file.
